Each of the three clinical trials of this proposal will be supported by the cores. The main function of the clinical cell processing core (Core B) will be to generate and provide DC preparations that will be used in each of the clinical trials of this program. Additionally, the cell processing core will be responsible for the further development and scale-up of the DC preparations and their functional validation. An important function of this core will be to explore methods to improve DC preparation and RNA transfection conditions using serum free conditions. Interactions with biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies will allow for development of devices and methods of cell processing that can be expanded for large scale clinical trials. The specific aims of Core B are: Aim 1 Provide clinical cell processing of RNA transfected DC for clinical trials in Project 1 and 3. Aim 2 Utilize clinical grade reagents in large, sale, develop clinical strategies of generating DC from PBMC isolated following cytokine mobilization with G-CSF, GM-CSF and Flt3 ligand.